DigitalDBZ~The Power of Two
by KiodaTanoki
Summary: The Destines are attacked by the creature "Cell". When the "Z" gang jump in, the destines want to fight with their new found allies. However their help can just cause trouble when one destine's energy can make Cell to be as strong as TWO Z fighters.
1. Extended Vacation

Chapter 1: Extended Vacation  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Digimon and DBZ (though I wish)  
  
Author Note: if you really take time to think about this then the timing with Cell and the appearances of Goten, and Krillin's hair are accurate. Give me an e-mail if you want me to explain it to you, and when I do this (____) then it means that it is sometime later. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
"Over here!" Miyako called out to her father who was sitting in the car. He popped his head out from the car window.  
  
"That looks nice, good work Miya!" he called back out to her, Miyako then stepped aside as he placed the car where she once stood. Her best friend Hikari jumped out of the car.  
  
"Hey Miyako" she said as she practically bounced up to Miyako she smiled in return.  
  
"So how did you find the trip?" Miyako asked her friend.  
  
"I liked it, just a little tiring, but I've been through worse." She grinned sweetly. Miyako's mother then started to shout something out to the two gabbing girls.  
  
"Miya dear, will you be so kind as to get the baby out, he needs to stretch out?"  
  
"Yes mother!" Miyako called back to her. They walked over to the car, Miyako opened the car door and reached into it, pulling out a two year old baby boy, like her older sibling Trevor took after her father, with his dark eyes, and short dark hair. Trevor cooed as his sister lifted him up gracefully. Hikari started making faces at him, trying to get him to laugh.  
  
By the time that camp was set up, the sun had nearly completed setting. There were two tents one for Miyako and Hikari, and the other for her mother, father, and Trevor. Miyako's dad was out fishing, and her mother was getting a fire going, she said that it would be cold tonight. Miyako and Hikari were sitting on a blanket playing with the baby, he was gurgling with laughter, and little bubbles were coming out of his mouth while Hikari was tickling him.  
  
"He just seems to love you doesn't he?" Miyako smiled at her while she watched her friend entertaining the little child. She looked up at Miyako and smiled in return.  
  
"He is just a happy baby, but I can't wait until I get married and have children." She began to grin like a Chester cat. Miyako found herself grinning, her eyes were gleaming with mischief.  
  
"And I think that every one knows who is on the top of your HHlist." She teased once more at her friend who was now turning pink; she lowered her head slightly trying to hide her embarrassed look, but already knew that Miyako had seen it.  
  
"Well I do not know about that." She said sheepishly turning pinker as they continued to talk. Miyako smiled.  
  
"Please do not give me that 'oh I don't know' bid, everyone knows that Takeru is head over heels about you, and you two have been dating since we defeated MaloMiotismon. It has been quite a while since that happened." Trevor placed his small hand on Miyako's lap and then playfully hit her again, and again. Miyako lifted him up into the air and then started to blow on his stomach. Kari giggled as she watched her friend; Miyako was beginning to look like her mother, her rarely seen purple flowing smoothly down her slim back, her eyes were a light shade of brown, she still hid them behind those big glasses, but she had certainly become quite a site over the years, even her personality had changed. She did not lose her temper every minute, and she stoped trying to show off her brains.  
  
"Looks like you aren't so bad as you think you are, if only you had someone of prospect…" Hikari immediately cut herself off; she put her dainty hand up to her lips and gasped. Miyako stopped playing with her brother, and was now quiet. She then gave a gentle smile and looked squarely into her friend's eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about me, it doesn't effect me anymore really, not everyone can have their way." She again gave another reassuring smile. Kari smiled weakly at her, they then heard footsteps rustle ling through the bushes, everyone turned to see a tall figure step into the fire light, it was Mr. Inoue. He was frowning slightly.  
  
"What's wrong dear? Did you catch anything?" his wife asked him after studying his sad face. He then looked down as he held up a small fish that only fit into the palm of his two hands. He turned his face to look back at his wife only to see her trying to hold her face into a fixed stern look. However Miyako and Hikari just started laughing away. Pretty soon her parents were laughing with them.  
  
Deep inside the forest a small soft light glowed for a second as a boy hovered in the air, he had lavender hair, his jacket was a couple shades darker, he carried a sword strapped to his back. He landed gently on the ground, making small little dust clouds swirl around him. He looked around him, he remained silent as his frosty blue eyes carefully observed everything around him, it seemed as if he were hoping to find something.  
  
"I know he's here, he has to be." He thought to himself as he stopped and put his things down on the ground and started working out.  
  
The next day Miyako and Hikari were standing around laughing as Miyako's mother was cooking her father's little fish, it was really funny trying to imagine the four of them, and the baby trying to eat a dinky little fish, so her father went down to the river again to try and catch some more for the rest of them. When the little fish was almost done cooking, Mrs. Inoue asked Miyako to go and get her father, so she got up and left Hikari to play with Trevor.  
  
she walked through the forest, she was taking in the site, and how nice it looked. sure she had seen this type of thing before in the digital world, but digimon did not have to worry about their trees being cut down and going to waste. She kept on walking toward the river. Five minutes after Miyako left the campsite, Mr. Inoue came popping through the brush holding up two fairly decent sized fish's.  
  
"Where's Miya?" he asked as he gave the fish to his wife to cook. She took the fish without looking up at him.  
  
"She went looking for you, but don't worry she'll come back soon when she realizes that your not there." Mrs. Inoue replied.  
  
"Well knowing our daughter, she will probably get lost." he hesitated then looked at Kari then continued.  
  
"Would it be to much to ask you to go get her Kari?" he was a little embarrassed in asking a guest to have to go get his own child, but Miya did have a tendency to disappear for hours on end.  
  
"Of course, I would be glad to go get her Mr. Inoue." She then got up and walked in the path where Miya had gone.  
  
Miyako walked into the clearing and smiled as she watched the water flow perfectly over the rocks. She looked along the riverbed but could not see her dad any where around. The water made a soothing trickling sound, and the mist from the water hitting the rocks brushed her face. She couldn't help it anymore; she walked over to it, took off her shoes and dipped her feet into the river. It felt great against her skin, nice and cool, she wanted to swim in it, but she did not have enough time, it was starting to get dark. She got up and started to walk to where she had put her shoes, but she heard a soft hissing sound, she stopped, it sounded like a snake, she heard the noise again, it was growing closer. Then realized that the sound coming from one of the trees in front of her, she looked up, and saw a pair of yellow eyes, looking at her, they were big, and she could tell that they were not average. Before she could start running away from it, the creature charged at her in a rather remarkable speed, she managed to dive out of the way, covering her head from the dabree that the creature had created from the impact. She had never seen a creature in her life possess such speed, was this a new type of digimon? she had never seen anything like it.  
  
The creature turned around and charged again, his speed this time was so fast that she didn't have time to move. Just before the creature could get to her, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, and then jump into the air. When Miyako opened her eyes, she looked down at the ground, which was now far below them. She gasped and hanged on tightly to her rescuer, it was one thing to fly with her digimon, they were animals after all, but to hold on to a teenager that could fly? That was too much. She watched as the boy then raised one hand, effortlessly holding Miyako next to him with the other, he then aimed his hand at the creature, his hand was soon engulfed in a brilliant light, he shot a beam from the light, the blast flew downward and crashed through some trees, the creature managed to just barely miss the blow. Miyako was completely shocked, she didn't understand this, and how could this guy do all this? They touched the ground, she was then released, She now could see the hero, and the creature.  
  
"So you are one of them?" the creature hissed out at the purple haired boy.  
  
"Yah I guess I am, so what are you going to do about it?" the guy responded rather bluntly. Miyako studied the creature, he was tall like a full grown man, he had big yellow eyes, green skin, his lower body looked like a huge lizard, he had a long tail that had a needle on it. He was ugly that was for sure.  
  
"He must be a new type of digimon." She thought to herself. The creature interrupted her thoughts, she looked at the boy who was extremely serious, he seemed really upset by this thing that stood before them.  
  
"Now that I know that you are in that stupid monkey fan club, I will have to keep my guard up." He mocked.  
  
"Oh don't get mad just because I stop you from trying to suck energy from a helpless girl Cell." he mocked in return. The creature looked at him through narrowed eyes.  
  
"she is not so helpless, she can give me the advantage that I need over your kind, her energy will give more energy than two of your kind." He smiled wickedly at him, then at her. The boy then stared at her for a moment, his gaze made her feel like he was trying to discipline her, he then turned his stare back at the creature called "Cell".  
  
"You will try any thing now wont you?" he growled at Cell, Miyako now was even more confused…. and worried, Cell apparently had been watching her long enough to determine that she was not just another person. But just how long had he been there? Cell looked at her again and swung his tail at her. She once again jumped, causing the needle to miss her, but she did not clear his tail enough to trip her. His tail then shot at her like a dart.  
  
"I must have her energy!" Cell shouted out as the needle flew closer to her. But once again her brave stranger rescued her. Just before the needle could stab her, he appeared out of nowhere right next to her side.  
  
"Hold on to me!" he ordered, when she wrapped her small hands around his shoulders, they suddenly vanishing, then reappearing in the air, she tightened her grip around him, and once again he held her with his right arm firmly around her skinny waist, and shot a blast with the other. When the smoke cleared Cell was nowhere to be found. They stayed there in the air for a moment; he then gently glided down to the ground and let her go slowly, she looked up at him, eyeing him cautiously.  
  
"I'm sorry to be blunt but who are you? And what just happened?" she asked kind of sheepishly. He looked down at her, his blue eyes focused on her.  
  
"So let me get this straight….Your name is Trunks, just recently came back from the past looking for Cell, who happens to suck the energy out of people, and absorbs androids." She repeated carefully trying to comprehend everything that Trunks had told her.  
  
"Yes that is right. He's a robot himself, he was looking for the androids, he believes that both are destroyed, so he got away and I followed him here. he will do anything to stay alive." Trunks said all of this with ease now, he was not so stiff as he was at first. Miyako studied Trunks, he had shorter hair than the boys at home did, but she liked this style on him, and it was the exact shade that hers was, which was really cool, she had never met anyone besides her mother who had this type of purple hair. He was eighteen years old, just a year older than she was, and he was very strong.  
  
"Do you think it will be long before you can get him? and if the androids are dangerous, then why are they still around? Are you looking for them too?" she asked nervously remembering the slimy yellow eyes that watched her from the tree, and remembering all that he had told her about the wild robots that killed without a single thought. Trunks sensed her sudden mood change, but yet could not help but smirk, she was not all that familiar with people like him and the Z warriors.  
  
"Yes it should be much quicker than most would think…don't worry he more than likely will not bother you anymore. And as for the androids, there were two that were destructive, one was destroyed, but the other was still alive…and she is not so bad now that her brother was destroyed. Trunks was smiling at the thought of android 18 being a good guy, it was almost to funny.  
  
"all right…Well why does Cell need energy?" Miyako asked, she would have been able to understand the whole thing usually, but she was still rather shook up by the attack that she had to go through.  
  
"Well I guess you can say that he can't survive without it, he can live of course, but he is weak if he does not steal the energy before a battle. He can also copy some attacks, if he sucks energy, take for example my friend Piccolo…he can rejuvenate himself, when Cell stole some of his energy, he to was able to revive himself. So when Krilin ripped off his tail, he just grew back another one…" Trunks hesitated for a moment, and then continued. " He has claimed many lives, when he steals all of someone's energy they die." He frowning at the former life that he had gone through, he and the androids had certainly done a lot of damage when he was growing up, at least before he went back and warned all the Z warriors. He looked up at Miyako who was speaking…he only caught a part of what she was saying though.  
  
"Well you better go and stop him while you can. I would help you if I could, but I don't have my digimon with me, but if I did then he would prove a good ally."  
  
"I can handle Cell myself, I have trained with the strongest men in the world. And I cant take the chance that Cell will try to steal your energy again, I did not realize it right away, but your energy level is actually like none that I have seen before. You must have been made for fighting." He was looking hard. Miyako concluded that when he looked at people like that, it was because he was angry, or concentrating. And she was sure that he was not mad at her.  
  
"What is it?" she finally asked him, not liking the silence. He shook himself out of his stare.  
  
"I was trying to determine just how high your energy level is, but I cant really tell." He looked puzzled. She smiled however, which puzzled him even more.  
  
"I actually do fight, but not the way that you do, I have a digimon partner, and he does the fighting, while I give him my strength and support, and sometimes my energy." She began to smile as she remembered all the times that she and Hawkmon had battled. Trunks looked at her twenty times more confused than before.  
  
"What is a…………" but before he could finish, they heard a voice calling out.  
  
"Miya!!!!!!" a girls voice called out, Miyako turned toward the voice and relaxed.  
  
"It's Hikari!" she said gleefully, she turned back to Trunks, only to find him nowhere in site. Hikari burst through what bushes remained, she coughed, as she smelled the charcoaled ground, and trees. She gasped and looked at her friend.  
  
"What happened?" she immediately asked with alarm in her voice. Miyako went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll tell you everything on the way back to camp, common before my parents freak out, and before anything else happens." She ushered her friend through the bushes and toward camp, not even noticing Trunks now hovering in the air, looking at them as they went back to camp.  
  
"Her energy is really high, especially when she is scared. Maybe I should stay here tonight and see if Cell shows up again." He silently followed the two girls.  
  
When everyone was in their tent Miyako told Hikari all about her little adventure, she sat there and whispered all the details, even to the spots on Cell's body. When she was done Hikari was somewhat thrilled and yet very worried. Miyako just giggled at her friend's expressions and wonder if she had acted like this when she had the experience first hand.  
  
"Well my mouth is totally thirsty from all this talking, I'll be right back, I am going to get a drink from the cooler." Before Hikari could nod Miyako was out of the tent and zipped it up.  
  
She walked across the cold ground and opened the cooler, she then proceeded back to the tent but before she reached to unzip the entrance she thought she heard something. She froze in one place, and cautiously looked around. She strained her ears, and eyes. when she was certain that there was nothing there, she then relaxed and started to unzip the tent. She put her foot in the tent when she was knocked down to the ground by something extremely hard, she screamed as her elbows and head banged against the dirty ground. Dust flew up into the air. She then felt something sharp penetrate the skin on her leg. She screamed again before she started to feel abnormally tired. She heard another thud and the sharp object ripped out of her skin, she bit her lip at the pain that scorched through her body, she opened her eyes, but could barely make out anything since her glasses were knocked off during the impact. She could however make out the sound of clanging metal. A couple of seconds later she heard the sound of feet running away, and the shrieking voice yell as it faded away.  
  
"I will get their energy!" then everything was completely quiet, and everything around her faded into darkness.  
  
Trunks walked over to the girl that he had saved for the second time that day, she laid unconscious the ground taking in shallow breaths, she luckily did not lose very much energy.  
  
"She passed out." Tents swished open, there was a girl about the same age as the one that lay on the ground, and then there was a woman holding a screaming baby, and a man holding a riffle. The man looked at the girl on the ground, she was bleeding from her leg, the man then looked up at Trunks and pointed the weapon at him.  
  
"What did you do to my daughter!" he spat out in anger, and came a step closer to him, moving the riffle in a jester that meant that he wanted answers. Trunks looked at him, and took in a deep breath to explain the whole situation, but before he could, the younger girl spoke up.  
  
"Oh thank Heavens that you came in time, that creature attacked her again didn't it?" she looked at him knowingly, the older man and woman looked at her shocked.  
  
"You know this boy Hikari?" the man asked shocked at what he had just heard. Hikari looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"No I don't, but Miyako does, she said that he saved her earlier today when she was out looking for you." The girl smiled, and turned her attention back to her limp friend, she knelt down by her side.  
  
"So her name is Miyako." He thought to himself as he looked down at the sleeping girl.  
  
He was to busy explaining everything to her this morning that he never got to ask her name, or anything about her as a matter of fact. Her hair was like his, he had never seen another person with his hair color, and he rather enjoyed the fact that he was not the only one now. Her eyes form what he noticed earlier was a very nice shade of brown.  
  
Miyako's father looked at him, and apologized for his blunt behavior, And immediately invited him to sit down while he explained the whole thing to them. After he was done everyone sat in silence, Miyako's father looked at his daughter, who was still asleep.  
  
"What can we do for her? If what you say is true then no matter where she goes, this thing can still get to her, and we cant do anything about it." Mr. Inoue said in distressed. Trunks looked at him. Mr. Inoue was obviously use to monsters, but he did not like the idea of one chasing after his daughter, especially if the monster that can kill with barely a thought. Trunks knew to well what it felt like to lose people close by creatures like that.  
  
"I think that I may have a solution." He announced with a determined look on his face.  
  
Author note: so what do you think so far? This is my first time writing a cross over, and not only that……but an action one……0.0 scary well time for you to review….and thanks for taking time to read my first chapter. 


	2. The Gang

Disclaimer: I do not own these cartoons or their character's…

Chapter 2 The Gang:

Miyako opened her eyes, she blinked as she was blinded by the sun, when her eyes adjusted to the light she noticed the clouds flying by to fast for her to be sleeping on the ground. She bolted upright, looking around, she was in an airplane with a glass top, it held two seats in the front and one sofa type seat in the back that could hold three people, she must have been sleeping a long time. A small familiar squeaky voice started calling out her name, when she looked over to the front seat she saw Poromon sitting on Hikari's shoulder. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she hugging her companion when he jumped into her arms.

"Hikari came and got me and Gatomon."

"Hikari got you? Where are we going?" Miyako asked confused, just how long had she been out? Hikari turned around and in her seat.

"Hey there Miya, how are you feeling?" she asked happy to see her friend awake and apparently well. 

"I'm okay, what is going on? What happened?" Miyako asked starting to get a little annoyed. No one had answered her questions yet.

"Well that creature that you told me about, attacked you again, Trunks here saved you for the second time, your parents thought he did it until he explained everything, and so he and your parents thought that it would be safer to for us back to where the "Z" people can watch after, cause apparently our energy is strong enough to give Cell the power of two "Z" fighters, we believe that it has to do with the fact that we are digidestine." Miya was surprised that she had managed to say all this with just one breath. 

"Hikari convinced Trunks to come and get us, she said that we would provide extra protection against cell if needed." The little pink feather ball said right after Hikari had gotten her breath back. Miyako sat there trying comprehending all the new information, she glanced at Trunks who was flying the aircraft. She couldn't understand him, he was willing to risk precious time just to go and get their digimon And willing to help them. Well of course he will help them, if Cell got to their energy then it would be so much harder for him to be defeated. And if their digimon could really make a difference then of course he would go and get them. When Miyako moved herself to sit up all the way, her leg started shooting with pain.

"Agh!" she gasped quietly. She had forgotten about the large needle like tail going into her leg and sucking out some of her energy." Trunks glanced for a second through the mirror at her, his blue eyes looking at her steadily. 

"Try not to move it to much, Cell's tail also contains some sort of acid within it. But don't worry it isn't strong, and I put some of antidote on it, but I did not have enough, so when we get back, I'll take you to my mom and she will have plenty for you." He then turned back to his piloting. Hikari smiled at Miyako. 

"See nothing to worry about." She smiled again. She stopped smiling when Miyako didn't say anything.

"What's wrong Miya?" she asked with a worried expression. Miyako looked at her and told her what was on her mind.

"I was just thinking, Cell was after my energy because I had a high energy level right?"

"Yeah." 

"Well then you two concluded that the high energy was because I was a digidestine. Well if that is true, then wont the others are in danger? I mean they are out there, and they wont be as protected as we are." She looked downward, thinking about the others, and wondering how long she and Hikari would be away from them, how the digital world would last without them.

"I believe that they will be safe for now, Cell does not know about the others right now, he only has only encountered you and your friend, and you were already far away from home, so he should have not sensed them. So I think that he will only be after you two right now." Trunks said while still stirring. Miyako felt better after hearing that 

"Thank you for everything Trunks." She said gracefully. Trunks looked at her through the mirror again 

"Your welcome." He said somewhat quietly. Miyako rested against the back of the seat, and looked out of the glass, with Poromon on her lap, Hikari had Gatomon sat like a little child on her lap, while Hikari had a was grinning like a school girl at her friend.

TK and Iori were coming home from school when they saw Miyako's family car in the apartment parking. TK couldn't stop grinning; if they were home then that means that he could see Hikari.

"Lets go see the girls and ask them about their trip." TK urged Iori 

"Sure why not, but why are they home early?"

"Who knows maybe Miya broker her arm, or something, if so then remind me to thank her." he continued to grin. Iori wanted to smack TK back to his senses, especially for even thinking of such things to say, all because of a girl. They walked up to the door and knocked, nobody answered, TK knocked louder this time. The doorknob turned and 

Mrs. Inoue opened the door and popped her head out her eyes were red, and her usually rosy looking face was now pale. She looked exhausted. 

"Yes?" Mrs. Inoue asked cautiously, the whole site took both TK and Iori by surprise. Maybe they should not have come after all. 

"Ummm we were wondering if Hiakri, and Miya were here." TK stated trying not to get on the fragile ladies nerve. She looked at him and almost burst into tears. TK was wondering what he had said. She managed to gather her spirits a bit.

"I'm sorry boys, but they are staying at a friends house for a while."

"Do you know when they will come back?" Iori asked suspiciously.

"No….we have no clue how long they will stay, we might let them stay there until some things get settled." After saying that she closed the door before the boys could ask any more questions. They turned and started walking down the hall toward the elevator. 

"What was wrong with her? And what did she mean by 'stay there until things get settled'?" Iori asked not completely understanding. TK was trying to think of an answer but was not sure himself.

"Miya wake up we've arrived." Hikari shook her friend gently, Miyako started moving, then opened her eyes, she looked around she looked around her to see a nothing but water, and a single little house, that was pink, for once Miyako was glad that Mimi was not there with her, she did not feel like hearing Mimi's chatter about how pink is the best color and why? She stepped out of the vehicle Hikari helped her support her weight so that she would not continue to hurt herself.

"If I were you I wouldn't try to even walk, you mite cause the acid to work faster." Trunks said as he took her arm and put it around his neck, he put one arm around her waist, and the other around her knees, and picked her up. It was amazing how he could just pick her up like a leaf; it took little effort for him to do this. He walked across the grass to the porch of the little house; he put her down on the stairs, and told them that he would be right back.

Bulma was sitting at the computer fixing it for master Roshi, it was the second time that he broke the computer, she of course was thinking of ways to get paid for her service, after all she still had a family to support. She smiled as she heard someone coming through the door, Roshi must be home.

"You know Roshi, this is going to cost you a pretty penny, I didn't think that it would be this bad." Bulma smirked. But instead of hearing an old man speaking she heard someone who she was really familiar with.

"Well if it cost that much then I guess that I better move out before you start charging me for rent." Bulma whirled herself around to see Trunks smirking at her, she got up and hugged him. 

"How did it go? Did you find him?" she asked eager to find out what happened. Trunks then stopped smiling and looked at her, she in return frowned.

"What happened Trunks?" she said sorry that she had even brought up the whole subject. 

"Well he apparently was after a girl. He managed to only get a bit of her energy but I did not have enough medicine for the acid." Bulma frowned even more. She went to get her bag that was by the computer, turned back to Trunks.

"Take me to her." she said as she followed him through the door.

Miyako and Hikari along with their digimon looked up at Trunks and the woman that followed him through the door, she looked young, her hair was a sea blue color, and she wore expensive clothing. 

"Well where is she Trunks?" the woman said looking around. Trunks motioned toward Miyako; the woman looked at her and smiled a wide cheesy smile.

"Why Trunks! You said it was a girl, not a young lady, and a pretty one at that." She smiled at Miyako. Miyako blushed as did Trunks, Trunks because his mother always did this type of thing with every girl that she meets through him, and Miyako because someone had actually acknowledged her a "pretty". 

"My name is Bulma, I'm Trunks' mother." She gave another big smile, at Trunks.

"I am Miyako, and this is my friend Hikari." She motioned at her friend holding the cat.

"Nice to meet you both, now lets see what we can do about that leg of yours, it looks like it is starting to get infected." She started looking through her bag

"It is getting infected, she just cant seem to hold still." Trunks said in a playful tone, which surprised everyone but his mother; since they had met him he had been serious.

"Well then Trunks you will have to make sure that she does not try to walk on it until the medicine cane get rid of the acid." She smirked at him.

"What type of acid is it?" Miyako asked almost to shy to ask at all.

"We have determined it to be an acid called verabeton acid. It isn't seriously dangerous, but will make you wish that you had no leg if Trunks didn't put the medicine on it when he did. Some actually had to lose ligament because of the acid, but that is not the case with you. So just sit back and try to relax it will hurt but not as much as it could." She smiled widely again.

Miyako and Poromon were sitting on the couch, her leg was propped up somewhat, Bulma said that it would help her heel better. Bulma had not noticed Poromon, and she thought Gatomon was just some sort of cat. Miyako wondered how long it would be before everyone noticed them. And what would their reaction be. She and Poromon were watching the news, they were reporting about people that were disappearing. Their cloths, being the things left of them.

"Do you think that he will try coming here?" Poromon asked Miyako looking at his wide blue eyes. 

"From what I have seen Trunks do, and if there are more just like him, then we will be okay." She assured her little pink ball. Just then a short boy walked in with a tall man who was rather cute, he had short hair, and scars on his face. They were laughing when they saw Miyako.

"Hey look at what the cat brought in.," the taller man said to the boy as he looked at her.

"I wonder who fished her out?" it was clear that he was not a boy after all; his voice was far to deep for a child. The older one still looking at her said through a grin.

"Who cares she's cute!" he then hopped down on the couch next to her. She looked at him curiously, he kind of reminded her of Davis, but instead he was cute. 

"Please excuse him he just, ah well that is he…" the smaller one started, but was interrupted by the taller one.

"I'm Yamcha, what's yours?" he said bluntly. Miyako blushed a little.

"I'm Miyako." She said bashfully. He continued to grin at her as he shook her hand. The younger man then coughed a little, to snap Yamcha out of his stare.

"And I'm Krillin." He said as he walked over to the couch. 

"Well I see that there is no need for introductions" came Bulma's voice from the kitchen, she walked over to the couch with a small tray of soda, she put it down on the coffee table that Miyako was resting her foot on, Miyako moved it off to make room.

"thank you dear." Bulma smiled at her.

"so where did you find her Bulma?" Yamcha asked flashing his smile again, as he reached for a cup. Bulma waved his hand away.

"go get your own drinks, this is for her, and her friend." 

"you mean there's more?" Yamcha smiled. 

"yes but they are here for protection from cell. Not for you!" Bulma sounded annoyed by Yamcha's arrogance. Krillin stiffened and looked at Miyako. He then eyed Bulma.

" what do you mean by that?" he asked sounding scared.

"well lets just say that if you guys let her and her friend get drained by him……." She looked coldly at him, then continued. "you would wish that you were fighting him when he absorbed both androids." She then sat down by Miyako who was uncomfortable by being such a bother to them.

"How can that be?!" Krillin asked as he again looked at Miyako. She felt even more uncomfortable.

"well their energy level is so high that is Cell were just her energy, then it would be like trying to fight two Z fighters. She alone could contain energy so great that it could make Cell as strong as one Goku, and one Vagetta, if you can even call him strong." She said seriously. Krillin was freaking out, his eye started twitching, and he stared at Miyako with horror in his eyes. Miyako wished that she could just hide from the world.

"don't mind Krillin Miyako he stresses over everything." Yamcha laughed out, trying to make her feel better when he saw her expression. Hikari  came into the room and saw the two new people.

"hey there guys. Bulma are you having a party?" she asked somewhat thrilled when she saw Yamcha. 

"nope, they just are so lazy that they crash here almost all the time, all they ever do is eat, sleep watch T.V. and fight, never had a real job I believe. Yamcha and Krillin were insulted .

"so how long have you all known each other?" Miyako asked 

"well I've known Krillin, Goku, and Yamcha almost forever now, Goku, and Krillin were just little kids when we met, and Yamcha was about my age. I was a teenager then." She sighed at the thought that she was not young anymore. It seemed almost the minute that Goku's name was mentioned, walked in Trunks, followed by three other guys, and one girl. One was wearing a turban and cape, the one that followed him in had on an orange jump suite, his hair spiked all over the place ( but looked better than Tai's hair) the way he carried himself reminded Miyako of Trunks.

"hey, look who followed me home." Trunks said jokingly as they walked through the door.

"hey there guys, we were just having some fun want to join us?" Bulma said motioning to the chairs by the table. the man wearing the turban walked over to the chairs, and sat down. 

"you know Gohan  no one is here, so you can take that silly turban off, and glasses while your at it." Krillin laughed. Gohan then blushed a little and took off the hat and glasses, he looked just like the one who was wearing the orange jumper, he stood next to Trunks, and a girl about Miyako's age. while the other man went to the wall and started leaning against it. The man scowled at Miyako and Hikari, he looked almost disgusted at the site of them. 

"who are they? they don't belong here! They don't even seem to be important at all." He shouted while nodding in their direction, Miyako felt like just yelling at him, she had a terrible time for the last two days, she did not want to deal with a jerk right now.

"back off them Vagetta. They are going to stay here for a while, until Cell is gone." Yamcha said annoyed with the man. Apparently he seemed to almost hate this….Vagetta. Miyako looked at him, he winked at her.

"Yamcha, I didn't know that you like women way younger than you?" Bulma said to the short haired man. He looked at her like she was crazy, Bulma was guessing that he did not judge Miyako's age.

"yah I mean she is only seventeen, and your what? Almost around 35 or was that 40?" she joked at him. he paled and turned his attention to the T.V. instead. The younger boy, about trunks age.

"so why are they staying here until Cell is gone?" he asked nicely he had a charming smile. 

"well okay here we go again." Bulma sighed and took in some breath for the explanation.

When Bulma was done explaining the whole thing every one was quiet. They all had found a place to sit, and were all lost his or hers thoughts. Finally Vagetta broke the silence.

"I don't believe it, there is no way that just one of these girl's can posses more energy than me and that lame excuse for a sayian!" he argued, but every one did not seem to care about what he had to say about it. Krillin turned to Hikari and Miyako.

"don't mind him, he just has a very big ego. He could never admit to anything if it meant him looking bad." He smirked, every one else but Vagetta started laughing. The that was now sitting on the floor next to the coffee table looked at them.

"so there are more of you guys, right? Shouldn't we go get them too, what if Cell finds them?" she asked thinking about what the consequences could be. She had Brown hair that went to the middle of her back, she did not dress expensively like Bulma, instead she just wore normal jeans, and a t-shirt, she had to be at least around eighteen, her brown eyes focused on Trunks when he answered her question.

"well Cell does not know about the others yet, so we think that they are not in any real danger yet." He was happy with this answer. But she was not.

"how do you know that Trunks, that is saying the same thing for these two, how did he know about them? how did he know where to look, I think that he knows about the others." She stated flatly, she watched Trunks take this into consideration. 

"you know, I have to agree with Andie, Trunks. We should go get the others." Gohan jumped in. he was not at all tense like the others. Vagetta snorted in mockery. 

"oh yes lets all go get some more little brats so that we can play babysitter, for them." he then left the room mumbling the whole way. Miyako looked at Hikari who looked at her, Miyako felt pale, with worry, she wasn't sure how many of them felt the same way as Vagetta.

"don't worry girls I would love to help guys out." Goten said thrilled. Miyako smiled at him gracefully, as if saying "thank you" she then took something out of her pocket and opened it.

"what are you doing?" Yamcha asked curious by the object in her hands.

"I am contacting the others, letting them know what is going on, so that they will be prepared. 

"tell them to bring food!" Poromon and Gatomon shouted out in unison. Everyone but Bulma and Trunks looked at them curiously.

"I'll fix you two something to eat. Bulma said, as she bounced off to the kitchen.

"wow and I thought that you two were just carrying dolls around." Krillin stated as he sat there opened mouthed at the two creatures. They looked at him in return, it almost seemed as though they were having a staring contest. 

"there I'm done, common Hikari lets go get them." Miyako said quickly to her friend, Poromon looked at her wide eyed with excitement.

"can I take you and Hikari there Miya?" he asked with anticipation growing in his adorable blue eyes. 

"sure if you feel up to the flight." She responded, while the Z people looked at them funny.

"how can you do that? He is just a little guy." Yamcha pointed towards the little pink ball. Miyako smiled at Hikari who gave her a knowing look. she then helped Miyako stand up.

"come on and we will show you." Hikari said with excitement she and Miyako walked outside with the others following them. Miyako then turned around, put her digimon down and stepped away from him. 

"okay Poromon, go ahead." Miyako said to the pink ball. Suddenly a burst of light flashed, everyone watched with surprise, as the small digimon grew twenty times it's size. 

"Wow that was cool!" Goten and Andie said in amazement at once. They went over to Miyako who was looking pleased with the big bird that had horns.

"good job Aquilamon." She lulled out to her digimon partner as she gently rubbed her hands against his feathers.

"common Miya we need to go." Hikari said as she put out her hand for Miyako to help her get up. Trunks helped her up.

"up you go." He said as he plucked her off the ground, and handed her up to her friend. When she was on Aquilamon and holding on, she looked down at the others.

"you guys can follow us in the plane, we will show you were the others are." And with that Aquilamon flew off, Trunks turned to Bulma,

"alright we are ready to go."

"okay what ever you say Trunks, just come back soon." His mother said without a trace of worry. Aquilamon came flying over the talking group.

"actually we can hold one more," she looked at Andie.

"do you want a ride?" 

"sure." Andie floated up to the bird and got behind Hikari. she smiled down at everyone on the ground.

"if you two don't hurry then you'll get lost" her eyes were sparkling with laughter.

"okay then Krillin do you want to come meet our new guests?" Goten asked. Krillin got a goofy look on his face.

"you mean do I want to go meet the infants that we have to baby sit?" he tried to conceal his laugh when Vagetta walked out of the house, he looked at him coldly. 

"I'll go." Vagetta said flatly. Everyone looked at him almost in complete disbelief. Vagetta then continued.

"you cant depend on shorty here, he is to weak for Cell, and you will be to busy getting those other pests to fight Cell if he does attack." Vagetta folded his arms across his chest.

"okay sure why not dad." Trunks said hesitantly. He wasn't sure what to say to him, at least knowing his temper. Miyako and Hikari looked at each other.

"I feel sorry for him if that is really his dad." Hikari whispered to Miyako.

"feeling sorry for him wont do anything for him now." Miyako giggled.

"unfortunately that is his dad, don't worry he is all talk, but for people who threaten the safety of himself, or his family he will do anything." Andie said from behind Hikari. the two destines looked at each other forgetting that she was there. Andie obviously saw their expressions, and started to laugh.

"don't worry I wont tell, him. once in a while I say the same thing about Vageeta. I mean if you watch him, he looks like a hot shot by, standing there folding his arms like that, and insulting everyone he sees." She pointed to him, showing the two girls what she meant. All three started laughing, when they saw Vageeta lift his chin.

"common you guys your wasting time!" Andie shouted down to the gabbers. They all looked up at her.

"go on ahead, were coming!" Goten shouted back to her.

"come on everyone, she's right were wasting time." Trunks said as he jumped into the pilot seat, Vagetta got in to the passenger seat, and Goten groaned as he climbed into the back. They followed the giant bird over the water, Bulma, Krillin, and Yamcha stayed outside and watched the them until they disappeared from site.

"well that's it, we mite as well go and watch the news to see what damage has been done." Krillin said, then all three walked back to the house.

Ken stop talking to Samantha and Katie when he heard a beeping noise go off in his soccer bag. He looked at Samantha and Katie.

"excuse me girls, but would you mind if I had just a moment?" Ken asked the two girls that had followed him to soccer practice. they walked over to the front benches by the field. Ken opened his D-Terminal and looked at the sender's name. He smiled.

"hey I got a message from Miyako!" he called out to his friends. TK and Iori ran up to him, Ken started reading the e-mail, his smile faded into a deep frown. 

"what did she say?" TK asked wondering if he would get one from Hikari.

"she was attacked by a creature, she was the only one hurt, she was attacked twice. The creature injected acid into her leg, but she says that she is fine, thanks to some woman. She and Hikari had apparently been staying with the people who had protected her." ken was interrupted by TK.

"no wonder why Miyako's mother was so stressed when we came by, she had said that she and Hikari were not coming come until some things could be taken care of….but I thought that her parents were having the trouble." He turned his attention to Iori.

"unfortunately it is something more serious." Iori jumped into the conversation. 

"she also say's to gather up the gang, cause she, Hikari and a few others are coming to get us. She says that all the destines are in serious danger, the creature that attacked her will soon be looking for us." Ken stood up TK and Iori followed him as he walked down to the field, Katie walked up to Ken followed by Samantha. 

"why so grave Ken?" Katie said in a soothing voice.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, an emergency came up and I will have to go away for a while. TK, Iori can you get the others." Ken asked TK, he and Iori ran faster than anything when they girl started to make her lips to a pout. TK and Cody know that she used this cute jester to try to get Ken to do what she wanted.

"why do you have to go?" she asked him suspiciously 

"one of my friends needs help."

"that Inoue girl isn't it? Well just remember who holds the strings." She grinned at him, holding up her purse. Ken stiffly smiled at her, and walked away. following the others who had already left. The girls friend came up behind her after everyone left.

"well you know it's because of Miyako right?" 

"of course." She smirked coldly at her friend.

"you already thought of something didn't you?" Samantha asked her recognizing the look in the Katie's eyes.

"yup, I heard him say that she was going to come and get him and the others."

"and?" Samantha asked sounding impatient.

"well were going to see him off. It should set all of Inoue's doubts to rest." She smirked.

"are we there yet?" Goten asked for the fourth time.

"No! Now Shut Up!" Vagetta shouted in annoyance. Trunks tried not to laugh, as his best friend burst out in laughter. Vagetta was trying very hard not blow up in anger. Just when he thought that he had it under control…..

"ARE WE THERE YET?!" Goten shouted out and yet practically singing it out. Vagetta  pushed the button that opened the top plane, air started zipping past them, Vageeta then grabbed Goten by his shirt, and threw him out of the window, then the top closed back up, Vagetta looked at his son, and chuckled.

"now that is how you "nicely" get rid of a bug." Trunks laughed. It was actually funny watching Goten bug his dad, and then watching his dad just grab the wide eyed Goten and throw him out of the vehicle, it was actually very funny.

The girls were having fun riding on Aquilamon, Andie thought that  it was great, it took none of her energy to be this high up in the air. she soon found her self trying to out "maneuver" Aquilamon, she and the destines thought that it would be fun to try. After she was done flipping and rolling, she slammed into something big and hard. 

"AGH!" she gasped out as she tried to steady herself.

"sorry about Andie." Goten smirked as he himself steady out, they then caught up to the others, who had continued to fly.

"are you two okay?" Hikari called out when they caught up. they both nodded. 

"oh Goten." Andie said childishly.

"yes?" he raised his eyebrow wondering what she had to say that would make her sound like a trouble maker.

"tag your it!" she said as she poked him on his forehead, then flew off. Goten smiled then made chase after her. he followed her spiritfull twists, and turns. She then past right in front of the plane, Goten followed in front of it too, just barely missing it. Trunks had to turn the plane sharply to avoid the two, and then there was his dad cursing as they heard Goten scream out an apology. Trunks actually wished that he could be out there with them.

Goten managed to tag Andie, then flew in the other Direction. Miyako, and Hikari were laughing until Andie popped up out of no where and placed a slim finger on the top of Aquilamon's head. 

"tag your it." She smiled at the girls, and then made a nose dive. Aquilamon followed her, darting downward, Miyako and Hikari were having fun, but they felt like they might puke. Aquilamon then flew straight still chasing the two flying humans. 

"Aquilamon stop!" Miyako called out to him, he stopped. Goten and Andie flew up next to them 

"what is it Miyako?" Goten asked her wondering why they had stopped.

"we're here." Miyako announced to the two levitators.

"now we just need to find the others!" Hikari cheered.

"I cant wait to meet them." Andie said gleefully.

"well then what are we waiting for?" Goten shouted.

"your right! So lets go!" Hikari shouts out to the others. Aquilamon then raced off.

"hey wait up for us!" Goten shouted as he and Andie raced after them. When they passes Trunks and Vagetta the browned haired girl waved to them as a signal to hurry, then she sped up faster.

"who following who?" Vageeta said annoyed, Trunks just instead sped up to catch up to them. 

"we must be here." Trunks said as he followed. A few minutes later they landed. Andie and Goten were talking to Hikari and Miyako. Trunks went over to them. 

"so this is where your from?" he asked the two girls, they nodded. But were interrupted by a teenager with blond hair, he was wearing a hat, and following him was another digimon that looked like a yellow pig with bat wings. 

"Hikari are you alright?" he asked as he ran up and hugged her, she smiled as she hugged back. 

"you managed to make it." Miyako said pleased. The boy hugged her too, but not as long as Hikari. she then turned to the others and smiled.

Trunks came over to Miyako and put a hand on her shoulder. "Miyako. How are we going to fit everyone in the…."

"oh don't worry about that. The others can fly on their digimon." She smiled cheerfully. Trunks smiled and walk over to Goten.

"we have to protect all of them you know?" Goten asked surprised when he counted the destines. Trunks met his friends gaze, then continued. "You think that you can handle this?" when he saw Goten roll his eye's he started laughing.

"If they are anything like we were then I wouldn't bother, they would be able to handle themselves…however we should get going,  the sooner the better." Goten smirked. The two started to walk over to Hikari  to ask her how many would need to fly in the jet. Miyako and Andie were waiting for two more destines to show up.

"So how did all of you become "chosen"? Andie smiled looking at Miyako with her deep brown eyes.

"well Hikari and her brother were the first ones to come in contact with the digimon. A digi-egg came out of their computer, it hatched and continued to Digivolve into a bigger creature. Hikari followed the digimon around the city, and eventually followed him into a battle with another digimon, her brother followed her. during the battle, the original destines saw the battle through their windows, that night everyone who saw the battle would latter become digidestine's. The others including myself, witnessed other digimon battles, and became destines by witnessing those ones. I saw Hikari's brother, Tai and another destine fighting on the computer, they were the first people to become "digital figures" but not the last.

"well it seems that the digital world chose wisely, your personality seem to match your crests perfectly. You should think of the good that you have accomplished, those things that you had to do, like destroying those digimon that were really control spires…. And trying to take on Mummymon and his little friend" Miyako paled when she heard this.

"how did you know that?" Miyako was now staring at her not even blinking.

"well… there are a lot of things that I know about the digital world. I was told all about it." Andie's tone changed slightly sad for just a moment, she then looked past Miyako. Miyako turned around to see Ken and Iori walking up to them.

"Miya!" Ken and Iori said in unison when she was within their view. She smiled but was thinking about Andie and who possibly could know those things about the digital world. 


End file.
